mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Into the Real World". Plot (Back at the Dark Dimension, a shard resistance, inhabitanted by Goombas and Koopas are building up weapons to destroy the heroes. Beep-0 sneaked into the rock to check on the resistance.) *Beep-0: Oh no. *Shard Goomba #1: Let's go Goombas, get back to work. *Shard Goomba #2: Feather God is going to love all the weapons we build. *Shard Goomba #3: Lucky me. *Beep-0: Oh no. It can't be. *sneaked into the box* *Shard Koopa #1: Sir, mind as well collect these weapons for training? *Shard Koopa #2: Not a problem. We can't wait for the big war to come. *Shard Koopa #1: It's going to happen. The end of the world is almost there. *Shard Koopa #2: I'll be hooked on a feeling. *Shard Koopa #1: I wish i can have a break. *Beep-0: *get out of the box and sneak into the resistance booth* *Shard Koopa #3: Get your axes. They're sharp and they're free to use. *Shard Koopa #4: I'll take it from here. *Shard Koopa #3: Grab whatever you like. *Shard Koopa #4: *grab an axe* That plumber will have his head off by morning. *Shard Koopa #3: Glad you asked. *Shard Goomba #1: Whoa, what is this axe doing here? *Shard Koopa #4: I'm just setting up weapons. *Shard Goomba #2: We'll be cutting on the plumber's head first. *Shard Koopa #4: Man, i'm hella going to get Feather God to destroy his world before the limbless' world first. *Shard Goomba #2: I heard there is a talking annoying blue frog with the limbless hero. *Shard Koopa #4: I see. *Shard Goomba #2: And there's a girl with them as well. *Shard Koopa #4: Ooh, what a hot lady. *Shard Goomba #2: Don't even think about it. *Shard Koopa #4: Something is shaking. Check your stand. *Shard Goomba #2: What stand? *Beep-0: *bump the shard goomba and koopa* *Shard Koopa #4: Hey! What is this flying toy doing here in our resistance?! *Shard Goomba #3: Stop that robot! *Shard Goomba #4: Get it! (The shards chase after Beep-0) *Beep-0: I need to warn the princess about this! *Shard Goomba #4: Stop right there! *Shard Koopa #4: Come back this instant. *Beep-0: You'll never catch me! *Shard Goomba #1: Come back! *Shard Goomba #2: Stop flying away! *Beep-0: Ha ha. You can't catch me! *Shard Goomba #3: Get the toy! Get the toy! *Beep-0: Ha ha ha, not without a chance. *Shard Koopa #1: *grab Beep-0* Gotcha! *Beep-0: Hey! Let me go! *Shard Koopa #2: You're coming with us. *Shard Koopa #3: Look like a interesting toy for us to use. *Beep-0: I am not a toy! *Shard Koopa #4: Oh yes you look like one. You're going to work with us and that's final. *Beep-0: Somebody help me! *Shard Goomba #1: Come on, let's take it to Feather God. *Shard Goomba #2: Sure thing. Bring it to Feather God! *Beep-0: Oh no you're not taking me to Feather God. *Shard Goomba #3: The master will make you a shard. *Shard Goomba #4: You will serve him as a minion. *Beep-0: I have a bad feeling about this. (Back at the Glade of Dreams in the forest) *Mario: How long is his tent? *Rayman: We're almost there. You all seen him before, we're almost there. *Luigi: I've never seen Polokus before. *Globox: What? *Yoshi: We just got here like a few hours ago. You're going to show us to this Polokus guy now. *Grand Minimus: Oh look, there it is. *Rayman: Ah, there. *Barbara: No damage at all. *Claire: Okay, time to go to the tent. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Luigi: Not a problem. (At Polokus' tent) *Polokus: Looking neat. *Murfy: All done. *Polokus: No more shard pieces. They're all in the trash. *Murfy: Trash, isn't it? *Polokus: Garbage. *Murfy: Okay, okay. Enough joking around. We have a lot of work to do. *Polokus: Just work, okay? *Murfy: Okay. (Mario and the gang arrives) *Mario: Hola, como vas? *Polokus: Hi my friends, welcome aboard. *Rayman: Hi Polokus, we have some guests around and they're all here to see you. *Polokus: Hello my friends. How can we help you? *Mario: Hi, our worlds have been in danger lately. There is a evil feather mosnter that is planning on destroying the multiverse. Do you know who is this feather monster is? *Polokus: Feather God. *Murfy: That big bad of a feather is no good. *Polokus: He has been a nightmare in my head for million of years since the omniverse is created. I have faced him over battles. But he was too strong and has a army of shards with him. *Mario: Oh no. *Luigi: That is one big nightmare to fight. *Polokus: I saw you guys fighting those Rabbids at the fortress. *Mario: What? *Rayman: Since when? *Polokus: With my bubble view, you guys were fighting the Rabbids and i see that you have some on your side! *Claire: No. Don't kill them. They're innocent. *Polokus: What? *Betilla: You heard her. Don't kill those Rabbids. Mario found them nice and innocent. *Spawny: Hi. *Polokus: Fine. I'll give them a chance, unless they don't do anything stupid. *Luigi: We promise. *Murfy: You promise. *Yoshi: Alrighty then. *Edith Up: The world is filled with danger ahead of shards and nightmares coming along. Is there a way to stop the shards? *Polokus: Ahem. There is one way to stop the shards. *Globox: Maybe Spawny knows, right? *Polokus: That headset of his, it looked familiar to me. *Barbara: What is wrong with it? *Rayman: Is he blue or something? *Polokus: No. That thing he's wearing. It look like the VR from the real-world. *Mario: VR? It doesn't look like one. *Spawny: Uh? *Polokus: It's a SupaMerge. *Rayman: SupaMerge? *Mario: What's a SupaMerge? *Polokus: It is a technological visor that has the capacity to fuse two objects into one. *Luigi: Like a memory wiper? *Polokus: Close. We must head to the real-world to meet this genius girl. *Luigi: The real-world? *Mario: But our world is the real-world. You seen people before. *Polokus: Not your dimension. Another dimension. *Rayman: Are you kidding me? These rabbids just want to goof off for theirselves and try to become the most popular mascots of a single milked franchise. *Globox: Like a cash cow? *Rayman: A cash cow? Like a real cow? Moo to you. *Globox: Hey. *Polokus: Silence! You guys are going to the real-world this instant. *Voodoo Mama: Yo, we can't go out like this in public. They will make us look like cosplayers from a Comic-Con. *Polokus: Then i will have to change your clothes. All of your clothes. *Mario: What about me? *Polokus: You too. *Mario: Aw man. *Luigi: But i like my plumber clothes. *Polokus: Too bad, i'm going to make you look like modern day people. *Yoshi: Oh wow. *Barbara: I knew it was going to happen. *Polokus: Hocus pocus! *change the heroes except the Rabbids into their modern day clothes* *Yoshi: Wow, i never knew i have a shirt on. *Luigi: Fancy. *Mario: Wow. *Globox: Looking good. *Rayman: Stylish. *Grand Minimus: Simple. *Betilla: Not bad. *Polokus: Looking good my friends. *Rabbid Peach: (Hey.) *Polokus: You already have clothes. *Rabbid Peach: (Awww.) *Polokus: Okay my friends. You're going to the real world to find this genius girl. Where do i have a picture of the real-world. Let me see. *Globox: I bet he's going to take forever looking for these. *Luigi: I guess so. *Rayman: I have no arms and legs. Great. *Polokus: Then i'll make you one. *Rayman: What? No. *Polokus: *make Rayman arms, feet and head stick to his body* *Rayman: Uh? I can explain. *Polokus: Look like a deformed chicken. *Rayman: Hey. *Polokus: Don't worry. A little change should come to this. *make Rayman have a real sweater with legs and arms* *Rayman: Wow. This stuff feels good. *Polokus: Perfect. You're all ready. *Claire: Yes we are. *Polokus: Wait. I don't have the real-world painting. My mistake. I'll go check and i'll be back. *Murfy: Hurry up Polokus. These guys have to go. *Polokus: I know. *Mario: Do you think he's going to take that long to find the painting of the real-world? *Luigi: I guess not. *Rayman: First of all, he's old and old people take forever to look for things. They walk slow you know. *Globox: Don't say that. *Rayman: What? *Barbara: Please don't say it in front of him when he comes back. *Rayman: Fine. I'll won't say anything. *Annetta Fish: We're waiting. *Holly Luya: I hope he's back my done. *Polokus: I found it. Look at this, a city. *Mario: What? *Rayman: It's not a picture of the real-world, it's a building. *Polokus: That's the only one i got. It's just a picture of a building. *Mario: Why? *Luigi: How are we going to enter? *Polokus: I let my friends jump from the paintings to another place. You guys are going to do the same thing. *Rayman: Well. That the only one we got. *Globox: We'll try and see. *Polokus: You guys may enter if you want. *Rayman: Cool. Now we can go. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Luigi: Come on, to the portal. *Barbara: Here we go again. *Yoshi: Let's jump! (The gang enter the portal to the Real-World) *Polokus: I hope they're back soon. (At the real-world, Mario and the gang arrives at the ally) *Mario: Huh? *Rayman: Where are we? *Luigi: This place look like a garbage zone. *Yoshi: No, look. *Mario and Rayman: Whoa. *Globox: I can see the cities. *Rayman: This place look real to me. *Mario: I never seen a place like this before. *Rayman: This is so cool. *Barbara: Wonderful. *Yoshi: I wish we were back in our world. *Ly: I've never been to a place like this before. Let's go and have some. *Betilla: Alright. To the city. *Mario: Okie dokie. (Mario and the gang head to the city. The background song "One Foot" by Walk the Moon play as Mario and the gang are heading to the streets of the city.) *Rayman: Mind as well check out the clothes store? *Mario: You bet. *Luigi: Let's go inside. (At the clothes store, Mario, Luigi and Rayman check out the fashion designs) *Mario: Smooth. *Luigi: Feel so cold. *Rayman: I didn't know that they hoodles, just like me. *Mario: Nice sweater. *Luigi: Perfect shape. *Rayman: Ooh, let's go check out one of their caps. *Mario: Alright. *Luigi: Cap time. (Yoshi and Globox check on the bakery) *Yoshi: Wow. *Globox: Sweets. *Yoshi: Chocolate. *Globox: And cake. *Yoshi: Vanilla much? *Globox: Yeah. And some blueberries on top. *Yoshi: Just go inside. *Globox: Okay. (Inside of the bakery) *Yoshi: Wow. *Globox: Delicious. *Yoshi: Cake and cupcakes. *Globox: They smell good like icing. *Yoshi: Whoa. *Globox: I love it, i love it, i love it. (Barbara, Ly and Betilla headed to the salon) *Barbara: Wow. *Ly: I see nails. *Betilla: You got a problem with that? *Barbara: Um, no. We're fine. *Ly: Very cool salon place. *Betilla: Pretty interesting. *Ly: Let's go check out something else. *Betilla: Um, sure. (Claire, Holly Luya, Edith Up, Annetta Fish, Helena Handbasket and Voodoo Mama are walking around in the city) *Claire: Check this out. *Holly Luya: Whoa. *Edith Up: This place look like New York. *Annetta Fish: Look at this building. We are in the right place. *Claire: High towers. *Helena Handbasket: Oh yeah. That what we're talking about. *Claire: This is what the city is made for. *Voodoo Mama: Yeah. *Claire: Good looking modern day setting. *Edith Up: Yep. *Holly Luya: This make me want to go back to the 90's where everything was colorful. *Helena Handbasket: Mind as well check out these places. *Voodoo Mama: Yeah, let rock this city up. *Claire: Come on, let's check out some cool places in the streets. (Mario, Luigi and Rayman are still at the fashion store, checking at the caps) *Mario: Nice cap. *Luigi: A baseball cap. Not bad at all. *Rayman: Eh, i don't need to wear a hat after all. *Mario: It's okay. Not everyone wears a hat. *Rayman: I know. Globox doesn't wear a hat too. *Luigi: Or Yoshi. *Mario: But who knows. *Luigi: He's just an animal. So no problem at all. *Mario: Okay. *Rayman: Let's just get this over with. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers